Dimensions
Dimensions is a 2-part crossover sci-fi action fantasy film that crosses over several characters from various Toonami and Cartoon Network shows. It is written and directed by Stranger Things ''creators The Duffer Brothers. Part I aired on Toonami on Christmas Day 2018 and on New Years Eve 2018 on Toonami's Adult Swim Block, with Part II airing on June 21 2019 on both Toonami and Toonami's Adult Swim Block, with the film, along with Part I, airing 24 hours straight on Toonami's Adult Swim Block following its premiere starting at 11:00 PM. Part I earned a nomination for Best Visual Effects at the 91st Academy Awards, making it the second of two Toonami Original Films to receive an Oscar nomination along with The Ballad Of Buster Scruggs. Both parts are rated PG-13 by the MPAA. Plot '''Part I:' Toonami Heroes team together to stop Kyro (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) from acquiring the 7 Dimension Orbs, which are the source to the lives of each Toonami Universe. Part II: Set after the events of Part I, the remaining heroes who weren't disintegrated team together with the powerful She-Ra (Aimee Carrero), Hilda (Bella Ramsey), and many other Toonami heroes that weren't featured in Part I for a final showdown against Kyro and hope to reverse the effects of Kyro's activating of the Orb Gloves, which ended half of life in the Toonami Universe. Part I Cast *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Kyro *David Harbour as Chief Jim Hopper *Millie Bobby Brown as Jane / Eleven *Finn Wolfhard as Mike Wheeler *Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers *Gaten Matarazzo as Dustin Henderson *Caleb McLaughlin as Lucas Sinclair *Noah Schnapp as Will Byers *Natalia Dyler as Nancy Wheeler *Sadie Sink as Maxine "Max / Madmax" Mayfield *Joe Keery as Steve Harrington *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Shailene Woodley as Arcee *Jess Harnell as Ironhide (uncredited, post-credits) *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet (uncredited, post-credits) *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *PJ Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami *JK Simmons as Tenzin *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Lou Jackson as Varrick *Stephanie Sheh as Zhu Li *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Candace *Josh Keaton as Shiro *Steven Yeun as Keith, Adamai *Jeremy Shada as Lance *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge *Tyler Labine as Hunk *Rhys Darby as Coran *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe *Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran *AJ Michalka as Stevonnie *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Uzo Aduba as Bismuth *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli *Charlyne Yi as Ruby *Erica Luttrell as Sapphire, Padparadscha *Matthew Moy as Lars Barriga *Kathleen Fisher as Fluorite *Enuka Okuma as Rhodonite *Ashly Burch as Rutile Twins *Johnny Rose as Leo *Annemarie Blanco as Teodora *Paul Tei as Alebrije *Cydney J Fam as Marcella *Emile Hirsch as James "Jim" Lake Jr. / Trollhunter *Lexi Medrano as Claire Nunez *Charlie Saxton as Tobias "Toby" Domzalski *Kelsey Grammer as Blinky *Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Yugo *Alexandra Shipp as Princess Amalia *Ben Diskin as Dally *Christopher Lloyd as Ruel Stroud *Kira Buckland as Evangelyne (NOTE: Sophie Turner was unable to reprise her role due to scheduling conflicts with Game Of Thrones) *Cristina Valenzuela as Elely *Jeremy Ray Taylor as Flopin *Alyson Court as Arkayna Goodfey *Evany Rosen as Emerald Goldenbraid *Nicki Burke as Zarya Moonwolf *Ana Sani as Piper Willowbrook *Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki Part II Cast *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Kyro *David Harbour as Chief Jim Hopper *Millie Bobby Brown as Jane / Eleven *Finn Wolfhard as Mike Wheeler *Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers *Gaten Matarazzo as Dustin Henderson *Caleb McLaughlin as Lucas Sinclair *Noah Schnapp as Will Byers *Joe Keery as Steve Harrington *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Shailene Woodley as Arcee *Luke Evans as Ultra Magnus *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *PJ Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami *Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong *James Remar as Tonraq *Dee Bradley Baker as Naga *Anne Heche as Suyin Beifong *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Talia *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Auriana *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Josh Keaton as Shiro *Steven Yeun as Keith, Adamai *Jeremy Shada as Lance *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Pidge *Tyler Labine as Hunk *Anika Noni Rose as Acxa *Ana Gasteyer as Krolia *Mark Rolston as Kolivan *Uzo Aduba as Bismuth *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli *Kathleen Fisher as Fluorite *Johnny Rose as Leo *Cydney J Fam as Marcella *Emile Hirsch as James "Jim" Lake Jr. / Trollhunter *Lexi Medrano as Claire Nunez *Charlie Saxton as Tobias "Toby" Domzalski *Kelsey Grammer as Blinky *Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! *Tatiana Maslany as Princess Aja Tarron *Diego Luna as Prince Krel Tarron *Nick Offerman as Commander Varvatos Vex *Glenn Close as Mothership *Frank Welker as Luug *Nicki Burke as Zarya Moonwolf *Aimee Carrero as Princess Adora / She-Ra *AJ Michalka as Catra *Lauren Ash as Scorpia *Krystal Joy Brown as Netossa *Merit Leighton as Frosta *Jordan Fisher as Sea Hawk *John Irwin as Swift Wind *Kiernan Shipka as Sabrina Spellman *Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug *Mela Lee as Tikki *Bella Ramsey as Hilda *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey *Kelly McCreary as Dot *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta *Jack Quaid as Richie Rich *Kazumi Evans as Iris *Amanda Leighton as Poppy *Skylar Astin as Branch Those reprising their roles whos' characters were killed off / disintegrated in Part I / II & other media: *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *Kiernan Shipka as Jinora *Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki *JK Simmons as Tenzin *Estelle as Garnet *Annemarie Blanco as Teodora *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Paul Tei as Alebrije *Natalia Dyer as Nancy Wheeler *Sadie Sink as Maxine "Max / Madmax" Mayfield *Evany Rosen as Emerald Goldenbraid *Ana Sani as Piper Willowbrook *Alyson Court as Arkayna Goodfey *Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers *Alexandra Shipp as Princess Amalia *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Matthew Moy as Lars Barriga *Enuka Okuma as Rhodonite *Ashly Burch as Rutile Twins *Erica Luttrell as Padparadscha *Kira Buckland as Evangelyne *Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran *Christopher Lloyd as Ruel *Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe *AJ Michalka as Stevonnie *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet *Jess Harnell as Ironhide *Karen Fukuhara as Glimmer *Marcus Scribner as Bow *Reshma Shetty as Queen Angella *Genesis Rodriguez as Perfuma *Christine Woods as Entrapta *Vella Lovell as Mermista *Noelle Stevenson as Spinnerella *Atticus Shaffer as Melvin *David Kaye as King Peppy *Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir *Carrie Keranen as Alya Cesaire / Rena Rouge *Max Mittelman as Plagg *Christopher Smith as Tom Dupain *Philece Sampler as Sabine Cheng *Lou Jackson as Varrick *Stephanie Sheh as Zhu Li *Ron Funches as Cooper *Kevin Michael Richardson as Smidge *David Fynn as Biggie *Fryda Wolff as DJ Suki, Satin & Chenille Production & Marketing Filming for both parts began in June 2017 and ended in April 2018. Steve Jablonsky & Thomas Bergensen, in his film debut, were announced as composers for both parts of the film, with Lorde writing an original song for the film for Part II. A short teaser was shown on October 27 2017 during the Season 2 premiere of Stranger Things. A full trailer for Part I was released online on July 20 2018, hours after its debut at the Toonami Panel at San Diego Comic Con. A final trailer for Part I was released on November 3 2018. In January 2019, it was announced that the first teaser for Part II will debut during SuperBowl LIII. Soundtrack Part I (except for those noted in paranthasees, all songs are composed by Steve Jablonsky, with additional music by Kyle Dixon and Michael Stein): #Attack On Drake City #You Have No Home Now #Kyro Is Coming... #The Boys Of Summer (Don Henley) #Bogeys 9 O'Clock #Give Me A Break #Ponies & Crystal Gems #Broken Wings (Mr. Mister) #Who Are You Guys #Arrival To Republic City #Let's Split Up #What Else Can I Lose? #Running Up That Hill (Kate Bush) #Truth Be Told #Let Her Go #Entering The Abandoned Hall #Pain #Take On Me (a-ha) #Are We Lost? #I'm So Sorry Kiddo #Preparing For The Worst #The Battle Of Republic City #Optimus Prime's Arrival #You'll Have To Get Through Us #Rage Of Evangelyne #No Fake Outs? #Til Tuesday (Voices Carry) #Kyro Arrives In Republic City #I Love You #You Should've Gone For The Heart #Field Of Dreams #Dimensions #End Credits Suite #One Last Hope...? #Don't You Forget About Me (Simple Minds) (NOTE: Song was heard on a man's car radio during the scene in Hawkins) Part II (except for those noted in paranthasees, all songs are composed by Steve Jablonsky, with additional music by Kyle Dixon and Michael Stein): #Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Tears For Fears) #I'm All Right #Arrival / I Lost The Kid #Let's Go Get Him #I Went For The Heart #True (Spandau Ballet) #Trying To Move On #What Happened Here #Problem Solved #I Only Came For Forgiveness #Owner Of A Lonely Heart (Yes) #Return To Form #Bingo #Here Comes The Rain Again (Eurythmics) #Don't Be Ridiculous #No Matter What Happens #1983 #No More Robots #So They're Stupid? #Was It Really Worth It? #Let Me Go #Requiem #I'll Do It #Attack On Hawkins #Escaping The Darkness #How Strong Are You? #Everyone's Here #I Got Em! / The Battle Of Hawkins #The NeverEnding Story (Limahl) (Rusty Mix 7") #You Gotta Deal With It #You Can Rest Now / Funeral For A Hero #Ten Seconds #It's All Up To You Now #Don't Give Up (Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush) #End Credits Suite Reception Parts I & II received positive reviews, with praise going to the action, visual effects, score, acting, directing, and screenplay, though there was criticism for its comparisions to Avengers: Infinity War ''and ''Avengers: Endgame, which were released the same years as both parts were. Part I holds a 78% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes, while Part II holds an 89% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel At New York Comic Con 2019, it was announced that a sequel, titled Dimensions Beyond, is now in production and is scheduled to air sometime in mid/late 2020. The sequel will be directed by She-Ra & The Princesses Of Power ''creator Noelle Stevenson, and will be written by Stevenson and The Duffer Brothers. So far, the only shows confirmed to be involved in the crossover movie are ''Stranger Things, She-Ra & The Princesses Of Power, Steven Universe, Tales Of Arcadia, Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina, ''and ''Legend Quest. List Of Deaths In The Film NOTE: All whom disintegrated would be resurrected by Asami in Part II. Part I (listed in order): *Nova Terron - Is killed by Kyro after he and his army invaded / destroyed Drake City. *Proxima - Is killed by Kyro after he and his army invaded / destroyed Drake City. *Queen Goodfey - Is killed by Kyro after he and his army invaded / destroyed Drake City. *King Darius - Is killed by Kyro after he and his army invaded / destroyed Drake City. *Dally - Is killed by Kyro after being thrown off a cliff in order to get the Love Orb, much to Kyro's regret as Dally is his son. *Elely - Is killed by Kyro after being thrown off a cliff in order to get the Love Orb. *Flopin - Is killed by Kyro after being thrown off a cliff in order to get the Love Orb. *Coran - Is killed by Lockheed during the final battle. *Yugo - Is killed by Kyro in order to get the Energy Orb. *Starlight Glimmer - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Jinora - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Hanazuki - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Tenzin - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Rainbow Dash - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Pinkie Pie - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Applejack - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Rarity - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Fluttershy - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Garnet - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Teodora - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Pearl - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Alebrije - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Nancy Wheeler - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Maxine "Max / Madmax" Mayfield - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Emerald Goldenbraid - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Piper Willowbrook - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Arkayna Goodfey - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Joyce Byers - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Princess Amalia - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Amethyst - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Lars Barriga - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Spike The Dragon - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Rhodonite - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Rutile Twins - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Padparadscha - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Evangelyne - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Connie Maheswaran - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Ruel - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Twilight Sparkle - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Steven Quartz Universe - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Ratchet (Post-Credit Scene) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Ironhide (Post-Credit Scene) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. On-Screen Deaths that don't appear in the film but do occur during the events of Dimensions - Part I: *Glimmer (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. Her death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 1 finale of She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power (The Battle Of Bright Moon). *Bow (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 1 finale of She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power (The Battle Of Bright Moon). *Angella (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. Her death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 1 finale of She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power (The Battle Of Bright Moon). *King Peppy (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) - Is disintegrated into ash, along with many other Trolls, after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 5 finale of Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Bringing Up Birdy). *Melvin (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *Fredo (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *Pinkeye (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *The Bow (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. Her death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *Frufru (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. Her death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *Lucretia (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. Her death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). *Gerald (Harvey Street Kids) - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. His death / disintegration is shown in the ending of the Season 2 finale of Harvey Street Kids (Where The Streets Have No Games). Off-Screen Deaths / Disintegrations that occurred during the events of Dimensions - Part I, as confirmed by The Duffer Brothers: *Colleen Holt (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Samuel Holt (Voltron: Legendary Defender) *Sadie Miller (Steven Universe) *Pema (The Legend Of Korra) *Meelo (The Legend Of Korra) *Opal (The Legend Of Korra) *Johanna (Hilda's Mom) (Hilda) *Frida (Hilda) *David (Hilda) *Nathaniel (Lolirock) *Perfuma (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) *Entrapta (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) *Mermista (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) *Spinnerella (She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power) *Varrick (The Legend Of Korra) *Zhu Li (The Legend Of Korra) *Cooper (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) *Smidge (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) *Biggie (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) *DJ Suki (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) *Satin & Chenille (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) Part II (listed in order): *Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Alya Cesaire - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Plagg - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Tom Dupain - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Sabine Cheng - Is disintegrated into ash after Kyro successfully captured all Dimensional Orbs and clasped his hands, activating the Paradoxal and causing half of the Toonami Universe to be wiped out via disintegration. *Pidge - Sacrifices herself by falling off the cliff in order for Marinette to get the Love Orb and be with Adrian and her family. *Korra - Is killed after capturing the dimensional orbs and clasping her hands, causing Kyro & his army to disintegrate in the process, but also mortally wounding Korra in the process. Characters from other properties who appeared during the final battle in Part II The following list below is a list of characters from other properties who appeared in the final battle in Part II: Cartoon Network: *OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes - K.O., Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, Carol, Dendy, Foxtail, Elodie, Red Action, Ginger, A Real Magic Skeleton, Brandon, Colewort, Ms. Mummy, Punching Judy, Plazamo *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Max Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto *Teen Titans / Teen Titans Go! - Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Herald, Jericho, Terra, Kole, Gnarrk, Bumblebee, Red Star, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Aqualad, Tramm, Bushido, Argent, Killowatt, Thunder, Lightning, Speedy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Ravager *IM Weasel - IM Weasel, IR Baboon *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show - Yumi, Ami, Kaz *Chowder - Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles Daal, Kimchi, Gazpacho, Panini, Ms. Endive, Kiwi, Gorgonzola *Ed Edd N Eddy - Eddy, Edd, Ed, Jonny, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Kanker Sisters *Adventure Time - Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King / Simon Petrikov, Flame Princess, Huntress Wizard, Lemongrab, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO, Duke Of Nuts, Cinnamon Bun, Colonel Candy Corn, Lady Rainicorn *Regular Show - Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Eileen, Margaret, Starla, Celia, CJ *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Gangreen Gang, Rowdyruff Boys *Mighty Magiswords - Prohyas, Vambre, Grup, Princess Zange, Witchy Simone, Mr. Spoony, Omnibus, Ralphio Sabreware, Buford *The Amazing World Of Gumball - Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, Tobias, Carrie, Banana Joe, Tina Rex, Hector, Masami, Sarah, Bobert, Carmen, Alan, Leslie, Teri, Idaho, Anton, Juke, Sussie, Clayton, Ocho, The Eggheads, Rachel Wilson, William, Jamie, Molly, Hot Dog Guy, Principal Brown, Ms. Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky, Mr. & Mrs. Robinson, Larry Needlemeyer, Gary Hedges *Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? - Robot Jones, Socks, Cubey, Mitch, Shannon, Lenny & Denny *Craig Of The Creek - Craig, Kelsey, JP, Bernard, Jessica, Alexis, Mark, Barry, David, Jason, Tony, Boris, Mackenzie, Melissa, Maney, Marie, Handlebarb, Cannonball, Warpspeed, Todd, Eliza, Jane, George, Tabitha, Courtney, Yustice, Zatch, Prinda, Sewer Queen, Aquatina, Frisboy, Scuba, Speedicious, Tiny Trunks, Kit, Bobby, Stacks, Junk Lord, Paintball Mike, Paintball Benny, Aaron, Sailor Boy, Turner, Zoe, Carter Brown, Wildernessa, The Scratchless One, Beth The Timekeeper, Jerry, Big Red, Deltron, The Green Poncho *Sym Bionic Titan - Lance, Ilana, Octus *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Goo, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence, Fluffer Nutter, Bloopy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo, Billy The Squid, Sunset Junction, Jackie Khones, Uncle Pockets *The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Jasmine, Ray Ray, Monroe, Jody, Ophelia, Roger, Dennis *Villainous - Black Hat, Dr. Flug Slys, Demencia, 5.0.5, Cam Bot, Penumbra *Re-Animated - Golly, Dolly, Tux, Crocco *Time Squad - Otto, Larry, Buck *Mike Lu & Og - Mike, Lu, Og *Over The Garden Wall - Wirt, Greg, Beatrice, Greg's Frog *Sheep In The Big City - Sheep *The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack - Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Bubble, Peppermint Larry, Dr. Julius Barber, Dock Hag, Sally Syrup, Patch, Thomas Hatch, Satch, The Inventor *The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy - Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, Jeff The Spider, Fred Fredburger, Dracula, Mr. Snuggles, Harold, Gladys, Richard, Mindy, Sperg, Phil, Claire, Eris, Nergal, Nergal Jr. *Courage The Cowardly Dog - Courage, Muriel, Eustace *Cow & Chicken - Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl *We Bare Bears - Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Chloe Park, Nom Nom, Charlie, Ranger Tabes, Pigeon Cartel, Lucy *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Monkey, Major Glory, Valhallen, The Infraggable Krunk *Clarence - Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Chelsea, Belson, Breehn *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Carl, Little Suzy, Momma, Master Hamma, Jungle Boy, Pops *Jorel's Brother - Jorel's Brother, Lara *Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam, Mr. Slinkman, Edward, Samson, Chip & Skip, Dave & Ping Pong, The Lemmings, Pasty, Nina, Gretchen, Ms. Doe, Ms. Mucus, Commander Hoo-Ha, Chef McMuesli, Nurse Leslie, Pierre & Noneck, Harold, Almondie *My Gym Partner's A Monkey - Adam, Jake, Thomas, Arlo, Lupe, Alice, Bull, Henry *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, Monty Uno, Lizzie Devine, Tommy Gilligan, Mushi Sanban, Bradley The Skunk, Maurice, Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84 *Miguzi - Erin, Remo, Bass, Tweet, Dr. Monitor, Tre, Flip, Curly, Yoke *Megas XLR - Coop, Jamie, Kiva *Infinity Train - Tulip, One-One, Atticus *Evil Con Carne - General Skarr, Major Dr Ghastly, Hector Con Carne, Boskov The Bear, Cod Commando *Squirrel Boy - Rodney, Andy, Leon, Darlene *Summer Camp Island - Oscar, Hedgehog, Susie, Alice, Betsy, Max, Pepper Corn, Lucy Thompson *Victor & Valentino - Victor, Valentino, CHata, Charlene, Pineapple, Don, Xochi, Isabella, Guillermo, CaCao, Rosita, Miguelito, Lupe, Gustavo, Reynaldo, Reynalda, Andres *Long Live The Royals - Rosalind, Peter, Alex, King Rufus, Queen Eleanor *Robotomy - Thrasher, Blastus, Maimy, Tacklebot, Weenus, Megawatt *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - Festro, Dingle, Slog, Gweelok, The Fart *The Moxy Show - Moxy *The Problem Solverz - Horace, Alfe, Roba *Firebreather - Duncan Rosenblatt *Class Of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Lil D, Madison, Tamika, Eddie, Philly, Kim, Kam *The Secret Saturdays - Zak, Doc, Drew, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, Doyle *Generator Rex - Rex, Six, Rebecca, Bobo, White Knight, Circe, Noah, Claire *Care Bears: Unlock The Magic - Cheer, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, Good Luck, Dibble, Tenderheart, Wish, Bedtime, Love-A-Lot, Harmony *Bunnicula - Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, Mina, Marsha, Becky, Scott, Patches, Fluffy, Bunnicula's Brother *Golpea Duro Hara - Hara, Tesu Hasbro: * Corus Entertainment: * Nelvana: * Harvey Entertainment: * Studio Mir: * Anima Estudios: * Marathon Media: * DreamWorks Animation Television: * Toonami / Transmission Entertainment: * What Takes Place Before & During Dimensions The following Toonami media take place before the events of Dimensions Part I: *Stranger Things: Season 2 *Transformers Unlimited: Season 5 *The Legend Of Korra: Turf Wars *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Season 8 *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: First Half Of Season 9 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together: Season 1 and First Half Of Season 2 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown *Voltron Legendary Defender: Season 8 *Steven Universe: Diamond Days (Season 5) *Legend Quest: Season 1 *Trollhunters: Season 3 *Wakfu: Season 3 *Mysticons: Season 2 *Lolirock: Season 2 The following Toonami media take place during the events of Dimensions Part I and before the events of Dimensions Part II: *3Below: Tales Of Arcadia: Season 1 *She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power: Season 1 *Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina: Season 2 *Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Season 2 and First Half Of Season 3 *Hilda: Season 1 *Harvey Street Kids: Season 2 *Trolls: The Beat Goes On: Season 5 The following Toonami media take place after the events of Dimensions Part II: *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Second Half Of Season 9 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together: Second Half Of Season 2 *Stranger Things: Season 3 (July 4 2019) *She-Ra And The Princesses Of Power: Season 2 (July 4 2019) *Trolls: The Beat Goes On: Season 6 (July 4 2019) *Transformers Unlimited: Season 6 (September 2019) *Steven Universe: The Movie (Fall 2019) *Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Second Half Of Season 3 *Steven Universe: Season 6 *Legend Quest: Season 2 *Hilda: Season 2 *Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina: Season 3